Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman
is the Toei Company production and the 14th entry of Super Sentai series. It aired on TV Asahi from March 2, 1990 to February 8, 1991, with a total of 48 episodes. Plot In 1970, Doctor Hoshikawa was researching how to transform the planet Sedon into a green, lush world, and tested his research by attempting to grow flowers. On the day the first flower bloomed, the Zone Empire launched an assault on the planet, he and his wife were separated from their five children. Arthur G6 took the five children back to Earth and raised them. 20 years later, the five are now teachers in the same school. The Zone empire now prepares to invade Earth as its thousandth target and as they begin the attack, three vehicles appear and counter the offensive. Five warriors descend from the vehicles and confront Zone. The Hoshikawa siblings have been developing the Fiveman technology and training hard in case Zone attempts to invade Earth. Now, the five siblings are ready to battle with the familiar foes as Fiveman. After defeating the Zone Empire, the Fivemen departed Earth to recover their stranded parents. Characters :Main article: Fivemen Fivemen Allies * Arthur G6 / Earth Cannon * Gunther * Five-kun Dolls ** Red-kun ** Blue-kun ** Black-kun ** Pink-chan ** Yellow-chan *Doctor Hoshikawa *Midori Hoshikawa Silver Imperial Army Zone * Galactic Super Beast Vulgyre * Galactic Empress Meadow * Captain Garoa * Galactic Commanders ** Galactic Swordsman Billion ** Galactic Scientist Doldora ** Galactic Merchant Dongoros * Galactic Fang Zaza * First Captain Chevalier * Galaxy Squadron Gingaman ** Baikanian Ginga Red ** Monomenian Ginga Blue ** Grachisian Ginga Black ** Fujiminian Ginga Pink ** Gringanian Ginga Yellow * Enlarging Beast Gorlin ** Black Gorlin * Batzler Soldiers Galactic Warriors * Garoa-don Doll Arsenal * V-Changer * Five Blasters * Individual Weapons ** V-Sword → V Shuttler ** Twin Array → Twin Risbees / Twin Yo-Yos ** Power Cutter → Black Jaw ** Cutie Circle → Circle Puter ** Melody Tact → Yellow Flute * Super Five Ball * Five Tector * Hawk Arrows ** Hawk Arrow 1 ** Hawk Arrow 2 ** Hawk Arrow 3 ** Hawk Arrow 4 ** Hawk Arrow 5 * Hover Star II Mecha Episodes Songs *'Opening': Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *'Ending': Fiveman, Ai no Theme *'Mecha Theme (Five Robo)': Itsutsu no Kokoro de Five Robo *'Mecha Theme (Star Five)': Kyoudai Robo da Ze! Star Five *Atsui Beat de Fiveman *Ore-tachi Ura Hero *Janken Jump! Fiveman *Kung-Fu Dance *Super Arthur *New Town Shogakkou Kouka Cast * Gaku Hoshikawa - Toshiya Fuji * Ken Hoshikawa - Kei Sindachiya * Fumiya Hoshikawa - Ryouhei Kobayashi * Kazumi Hoshikawa - Kazuko Miyata * Remi Hoshikawa - Ryou Narushima (credited as Keiko Hayase) * Doctor Hoshikawa - Kiyotaka Mitsugi * Midori Hoshikawa - Megumi Ishii * Gunther - Hideaki Kusaka * Medor - Chika Matsui * Garoa - Takeshi Ishikawa * Billion - Shinji Yamashita * Doldora - Hatsue Nishi * Shubalie - Kihachiro Uemura * Zaza - Haruko Watanabe Voice actors * Arthur G6 - Rica Matsumoto * Red-kun, Blue-kun, Black-kun, Yellow-chan - Tomoko Hiratsuji * Pink-chan - Makoto Kousaka * Garoa-don, Enokiraagin - Hideyuki Umezu * Torarugin, Batzlergin, Samejigokugin, Pteranotelevigin- Yoshio Kawai * Condorugin - Masaki Terasoma * Sairagin - Chika Sakamoto * Okamirugin, Ikatamagin, Saberugin - Eisuke Yoda * Gagaagin, Liogin, Wanikaerugin, Hyoukobragin - Kazuhiko Kishino * Kumorugin, Kanigin/Kanarigin, Anmonaiton, Hiruagehagin -Kan Tokumaru * Arigin/Kaniarigin - Kaoru Shinoda Stage Shows * Fiveman Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Fiveman Stage Show at Red Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi * Fivemen Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Fiveman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *This is the first Sentai series to have Powered Protector Armor, Five Tector. *This is the first All-Sibling team, followed by the GoGo-V and Magiranger families. **It is also the only all sibling team to not be adapted into a Power Rangers series. *This is the only series after Flashman to not to feature a mecha for each individual member; however this is not the final series where the main mech does not have individual mechs for all members. *This is the final season where the transformation call is the Sentai Heroes' respective designations or the team name. **Although three later seasons would use the full name of the team in their transformation call, it would be alongside another word, i.e. Install, Megaranger!, Emergency, Dekaranger!, and Boukenger, Start Up! Category:Sentai Season Category:Earth Technology *